


The Way of The Tea Leaves

by taiyoukei



Category: K-pop, PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, I don't really know how this happened, i love them a lot, minkyebin, this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyoukei/pseuds/taiyoukei
Summary: Minkyung was just a Slytherin girl minding her own business when she found out that they would have group work that day. She didn't know how this would turn out, but suddenly both she and her partner start having romantic inclinations. Divination was now a whole lot more interesting to the usually bored girl.





	The Way of The Tea Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> based on the “we’re partners in divination, and i’m reading your tea leaves, and i don’t know what i’m doing, so i just am guessing on images, but somehow every image i guess ends up having a romantic connotation, i swear i’m not doing this on purpose” prompt

Her first class today was Divination. She had mostly taken it as a filler class, though she had ended up with a lot of others who she was familiar with, such as Park Siyeon, Kang Kyungwon, Ki Heehyun, Ng Sze Kai, Jung Eunwoo, Im Nayoung and Zhou Jieqiong. She arrived in the classroom and took her normal seat in the back of the room with Siyeon sitting to her left and Jieqiong to her right. 

Their professor, Im Nana, wasn’t in the room yet and the other students were slowly filing into their seats as well. Since it was Monday, a lot of friends found themselves chatting about what they had done after dinner the previous night and how their weekends were. Minkyung, on the other hand, remained silent, not caring to indulge in such discussions. 

“Today we will be reading our partner’s, who I will be assigning, tea leaves. Get all of your complainings over with now because I don’t want to hear any more of it once I read the list of partners. You all are old enough to get over with that.” Professor Im exclaimed, smiling to the class, “Now let’s begin, shall we?” 

Minkyung rolled her eyes. She didn’t really care much about this class, and it wasn’t like she would be that difficult to work with in a group. She just sat there quietly as Professor Im stood there reading off a list of names, waiting for hers to be called. 

It seemed that most of the class didn’t mind their pairings too much because they remained quiet too. In fact, she hadn’t heard anyone complain so far and a fair number of names had already been read. She knew that Professor would’ve been reasonable to them – a conflict would be worse to deal with than a bit of off topic talking. 

Eventually, the Slytherin girl heard her name called, “Kim Minkyung and Kang Yebin.” Her eyes widened; she had heard about the other girl, a Gryffindor, who was fairly popular in her house, as she was a member of their Quidditch team. Since Slytherin and Gryffindor had not faced each other yet this year, therefore she hadn’t been able to judge Yebin’s abilities. 

Glancing over at her, she first noticed her striking eyes which gave off a mostly unreadable expression; it was almost in between a sort of emotional emptiness and just being tired of the world. She also noticed the other girl’s lips – they were shaped in a classic Korean beauty way, or at least that’s how Minkyung would choose to describe them. No matter how she chose to describe Yebin, she was certain that it would regard how she effortlessly fit beauty standards. 

While Minkyung had continued to shamelessly glance in her partner’s direction, Professor Im had finished assigning all the groups and they were supposed to get to work. Yebin had taken it upon herself to walk over to the Slytherin girl, promptly deciding to move a desk so that she was able to sit across from her for good measure. 

They made eye contact for a moment, “I’m Yebin, but you can also call me Rena if you’d like. Whatever works is fine.” She introduced herself calmly, outstretching her arm for the other to shake her hand. 

Minkyung took the opportunity and noticed that she had very soft hands, pushing that thought out of her mind she spoke, “I’m Minkyung, some people call me Roa though. You can choose what you’d like to call me too.” 

“Well, Minkyung, now that introductions are out of the way, do you want to begin?” Yebin replied with a smile. 

“Yeah, of course.” She smiled back at the Gryffindor; this wouldn’t be too bad.

The pair walked up to grab two tea cups. Minkyung noticed that she was a bit taller than Yebin, but the height difference wasn’t overwhelming for either of them or at least she didn’t think so. They walked back over to their desks and sat down again. The brown haired girl began to drink her tea first, with Minkyung swiftly following her actions. Once they were finished, they swished their cups around three times with their left hands. Afterward, they had to turn their cups upside down so that it rested on their saucers – this was so that any remaining tea drained away. 

After they were done, Minkyung was the first to speak, “Let’s swap cups now?” 

Yebin nodded, handing her teacup to the taller girl. After the trade was completed, they began to look at the tea leaves, comparing them to what they saw in their Unfogging the Future textbooks. Minkyung wasn’t able to focus on this for a moment, which allowed her eyes to drift to her partner. The shorter girl noticeably scrunched her nose in frustration, which confused the Slytherin. 

She couldn’t help but cautiously ask, “What do you see in the dregs?” 

“Uh, don’t take this the wrong way, but I think all of these images and shapes I see kind of look… romantic? I really don’t know what I’m doing. I swear I’m not just saying that or anything; I’m genuinely being honest here.” Minkyung could tell that she was nervous while she spoke; a bit flustered even, “I’m sorry, I-“ 

“Okay, Yebin, calm down.” The Slytherin girl had cut off her partner in the middle of her attempt to speak, “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t judge you for whatever the hell you see in my tea leaves. It’s fine, you don’t need to apologize – I mean it.” 

The shorter girl merely nodded, making Minkyung smile at her. She wasn’t mad or anything about what Yebin had seen in her tea leaves, after all, it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing by any means. She wouldn’t be against romance, well unless some guy asked her out or something, but that’s a different story. She had noticed the Gryffindor’s shoulders had grown less tense and she was more relaxed again, leading the other to believe that it would be okay to get back on topic again. 

“What leads you to think that about my leaves anyway? I mean there’s clearly a reasonable explanation, I’m just a little curious.”

“I mean, it looks like there’s possibly the sun, but I think it could be more of a heart shaped cloud. Then there’s what appears to be a rainbow? That can certainly be seen different ways. There’s also a ring? You know, like partnership and marriage. So that’s why I think it’s romantic.” She was blunt and honest about it, and she knew that Minkyung just wanted to know what she saw – there was really no reason for her to lie about it. 

“That actually makes a lot of sense. I can’t say I blame you for making those conclusions.” The Slytherin admitted. 

“So, what do you see in my tea leaves?” Yebin asked, wanting to know her supposed fate as well. 

She looked down at her hands, her voice full of embarrassment, “Oh, I actually hadn’t really gotten around to analyzing them. I got a bit distracted.” 

The brown haired girl just laughed at her – not in a malicious way; it was more of a friendly, teasing sort of laugh. Minkyung was thankful that she didn’t seem to mind that she had been preoccupied and wasn’t able to think much about the tea leaves at first. Of course, she would try to now analyze them, though admittedly she should have earlier. 

“Let me give them a look.” 

Yebin nodded, letting her take her time as she looked over them. Minkyung was trying to make sense of the shapes that she saw. She didn’t really know what she was doing either, though she was trying her best. This was supposed to be an easy extra class, however now she had the feeling that it wouldn’t be so easy. She couldn’t quite place her thoughts, but the taller girl was fairly certain she would at least end up gaining Yebin as a friend as a result of it. 

The tea leaves of the brown haired girl were not exactly obvious by any normal means. They were collected in clumps, so she knew there had to be some sort of pattern or symbol to be extrapolated from this. She thought she could make out some four-leaf clover? Perhaps a horseshoe too? One of the clumps looked like a dove, too. 

“I think I see some symbols for luck – a clover and a horseshoe. I also think there’s a dove. I suppose you’ll be quite the lucky lady in regards to love; it seems Aphrodite is on your side today, Gryffindor.” Minkyung stated, her voice was smooth and she smirked. 

The smaller girl ended up blushing as a result of this. Yebin had not necessarily gone waltzing around looking for love; though she wasn’t against it, nor did she think it was the best use of her time. It did seem odd to the pair that they were both reading romantic signals from their dregs, but there was not much use in prying on that. It had been made clear that that was not how you went about divination class. They had no choice but to see how this played out – lucky them. 

Suddenly, Professor Im addressed the class, “Well, it appears it is time to go. Have a good day everyone. Please carefully put all your materials away before you leave.” 

The class nodded in unison to acknowledge their teacher’s request. Minkyung got on her feet so that she could obey the order, gathering up her tea materials, as well as her partner’s, and placing them back where they belonged. She was one of the last students remaining in the classroom and Professor Im had already left herself. The girl wasn’t in any sort of hurry to go to her next class, which didn’t mean she wanted to be late to it either. 

She was about to walk out of the door when she felt a smooth hand grab her wrist, so she turned and saw Yebin, who opened her mouth and spoke, “Hey, Minkyung. Thanks for cleaning up our stuff. We could, like, hang out sometime, you know? In the library or something. If you’d like to, of course.” 

To say that the Slytherin was shocked was an understatement. She was used to people thinking she was hard to approach and a bit intimidating. She certainly rarely received requests to “hang out,” with people, especially those from other houses. That being said, she wasn’t going to cruelly turn down the brave offer. She could see why she was in Gryffindor now – Yebin was brave, and her courageousness was more apparent than her ambition, so she wouldn’t entirely have worked as a Slytherin. Minkyung didn’t think the housing barrier would matter much, besides in Quidditch, at least.

“Yeah, that’s fine with me. I don’t see why not. Don’t you have practice on different days than me?” She questioned. 

Yebin laughed, “I think we can manage to work around that, don’t you? After all, the season will end eventually. Don’t you know there’s more to life than flying around on a broomstick?” 

She blinked, “Yes, I am aware of that, thank you. I just figured a popular girl like yourself wouldn’t randomly propose to hang out sessions in the library. There are better people to spend your time with.” 

“You don’t need to say things like that.” Her voice was cold and sharp like a blade, possibly even comparable to the sword of Gryffindor, and her words pierced through Minkyung.

She looked down at her feet, “You’re right. I shouldn’t assume things like that. I’m sorry, Yebin. I’m just not really used to the whole ‘friends’ thing. I’m especially not used to talking to pretty, popular girls – it’s all a new type of concept.” 

Her response just made the brown haired girl look at her up and down, she didn’t quite understand all of it, “I mean, I understand that you aren’t the most social person in this class but still. I don’t see why pretty girls wouldn’t talk to you if you’re one yourself, plus popularity doesn’t mean anything. I don’t see the point in using your so called popularity as a tool of manipulation. You need to think   
higher of yourself.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Just hang out with me sometime soon, alright? We can plan a date later.” 

With that, the Gryffindor girl exited the classroom. Minkyung was left standing there, stunned. She just blinked a few times, so that she could process what the other girl said. She could feel herself blushing a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my attempt to overcome a writer's block, I hope it was satisfactory.   
> this is my first try at writing about Pristin, please leave feedback so that I can improve!


End file.
